A Week At The Office
by Nicky007
Summary: Marit is a student Journalism who gets a chance to write an article about NCIS. Ch. 3: Self Defense Class and a Secret Office Romance...Please review!
1. A Bad Start

I was in trouble, big trouble. Tony was going to kill me.

It started with an assignment for my study. I had managed to persuade my neighbour Tim McGee to let me write an article about working for NCIS. It was the first time I got to do fieldwork as a student Journalism.

McGee told me I could follow him and his colleagues around to get the information I needed for my article. As long as I behaved properly and didn't disturb them too much during work.

Somehow it was't that easy to stay out of their business. On the first day McGee introduced me to his colleagues, who were nice people as far as I could tell. Except Tony DiNozzo. He cornered me near the watercooler at lunchtime and seemed determined to take me out for dinner that evening. His arrogant, cocky attitude didn't attract me for one bit though. That's why I politely turned him down. Most men tend to respect my rejection and leave me alone. Not Tony though.

"Come on, Marit! How could you turn down such a nice invitation from a charming, handsome guy like me?" he winked.

"Because you're not my type, Mr DiNozzo", I said calmly and didn't feel very comfortable. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to McGee, I have a few questions about his line of work."

"You can ask me those things too, McGee will only bore you to sleep with his answers", he said with a cheeky smile. "You can interview me during a ride in my new car, the fresh breeze will give you inspiration for that article of yours."

"What kind of car is it?" I sighed, trying to hide my instant dislike of his character.

"It's a red Ferrari", he said, twirling the keys in his hand.

"I don't like Ferrari's", I remarked quickly.

"Why's that? How can you not like a Ferrari?" Tony wanted to know.

"Because it's like men who own one, try to compensate for something…", I remarked, regretting what I said the moment I saw him frown. He was obviously annoyed with the new experience of a girl who didn't swoon at the sight of him, or his flashy car.

Luckily McGee just stepped out of the elevator and beckoned me to come over. Tony walked back to his desk.

"You wanted to ask me some questions?" McGee asked.

"Yes, if you have time for it now?"

"Sure, but I have to get my cellphone out of my car, I left it there this morning. You can walk with me, if you like."

"Okay, I'll come along", I said and followed him to the garage.

On the way to his car, we passed a shiny red Ferrari.

"Hmm, Tony's new toy, I assume?" I asked McGee.

"That's right", he said and searched for his carkeys. "He's awfully proud of it. Said he'd murder anyone who dared to touch it. He's afraid that people get jealous and scratch his car."

"I'm quite tempted", I joked. "By the way, isn't that already a scratch on his hood?"

I walked closer to inspect it and that's when it happened. I had chosen to wear my new pair of high heels to work. Normally I don't have any problems with high heels, but these were higher than the ones I was used to. I tripped and landed right on top of Tony's car. To my horror I realised I was also wearing my new bracelet.

I didn't move, but called out to McGee. "I think my bracelet scratched the hood", I informed him.

He ran towards me and inspected the Ferrari's paintjob, while I slowly got up. McGee didn't answer. He didn't have to. There was a large scratch on the spot where my wrist had been when I fell.

"I'm afraid you're in trouble, Marit", he said with a serious expression on his face. "Tony's going to wring your neck."

_A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think of the first chapter : )_


	2. Tony's wrath

My palms were sweaty as McGee and I made our way back upstairs to the office. I've never had the experience of fearing for my life. But the sensation I felt when we approached Tony's desk came pretty close.

I tugged McGee's sleeve. "Were you serious about him actually getting so worked up about a small scratch on his car?"

McGee looked at me. "Last year a guy from the lab ended up in the hospital because he spilled mustard from his hotdog on the Mercedes Tony had then."

"You're not calming my nerves", I told him.

"Tony, we have some bad news", McGee started as we stood in front of his desk. "There was an incident in the garage just now…"

I didn't hear him actually break the news of my little mistake, because I tiptoed away from them and quickly made my way to the lab. Before the door closed I heard an angry yell.

"SHE DID WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?"

Soothing words from McGee didn't work, Tony stormed away from his desk towards the lab.

I ran along the corridor as fast as I could, realising he was coming after me. I saw a door in the distance and almost cried out in relief. I was going to make it out of here alive.

Unfortunately Lady Luck wasn't on my side…the door was closed.

"You've gót to be kidding me!!" I shouted in frustration. I rattled the doorhandle with force, but it didn't open.

"There you are!" Tony's voice sounded from behind me. "Where do you think you were going? We have some unfinished business, young lady…"

"I-It was an accident, I swear…", I stuttered and raised my arms to keep him at distance.

"You ruined the greatest car in the world!" he snapped.

"It wasn't that great." The words came out of my mind before I realised I was offending him.

"That's it!"

My eyes widened as he closed his hands around my throat and began to apply a bit of pressure.

Oh my God, Tony was actually going to choke the life out of me. I could kick myself for not taking self defense classes at high school when I had the chance!

"Someone help me!" I croaked as I fell against the locked door. Where the heck was McGee? He saw Tony come after me and knew what he was capable of when it came to defending his car's honour.

Suddenly the door behind me opened and I fell backwards into someone's arms and the pressure on my throat disappeared.

"What is going on here?"

Gibbs put me back to my feet and noticed the frightened look on my face.

"DiNozzo, why were you attacking Marit?"

"Gibbs, I was merely teaching her a lesson. I wasn't going to kill her for real", Tony said to the man behind me, smiling in a disarming manner.

"Don't you have work to do, DiNozzo?" Gibbs sighed. "I'll deal with you later."

Tony quickly glared at me and walked back to the office.

"You", Gibbs said to me. "Come along with me to my office."

What was he up to? He should be kicking Tony's behind instead of ordering me to come to his office.

I nodded and followed him.

"Sit down", he said curtly and gestured to a chair. So I did.

"Why did he attack you? From what McGee told me about you, you don't strike me as the person who pisses people off on purpose."

"I usually don't…", I began. "But I turned him down when he asked me out for dinner. But that's not the reason he was so angry. I accidentally made a scratch on his car with my bracelet…that's what pissed him off a bit."

"How did you react when he grabbed you?" Gibbs asked me while folding his arms.

I shrugged. "I cried out for help, but other than that, uhm, nothing much. I was shocked. I've never been in that position before." I wiped a tear from my cheek and realised the incident had upset me more than I realised. "Should I press charges against him or something?"

Gibbs smiled. "That won't be necessary. He didn't really hurt you, did he? Tony has a short temper, but he would never do anyone any serious harm. He was just trying to scare you."

I realised Tony hadn't squeezed very hard and I wasn't physically hurt. He could've killed me, but of course he didn't. Gibbs was right, he was just trying to scare me.

"But what about that guy he put in hospital because he spilled mustard on his Mercedes? McGee told me", I wanted to know.

Gibbs shook his head, smiling. "I think McGee was trying to give you a scare as well. He has a weird sense of humour."

Those bastards! This wasn't funny. I was going to get them back later.

"But you've obviously never had self defense lessons, did you?" Gibbs sat down on his desk in front of me.

"No, I didn't think it was necessary or useful", I admitted.

"A bit naïve, isn't it? There are, unfortunately, lots of bad guys out there who could hurt you and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself. For instance, I could break your neck right now if I wanted to", he informed me with a cocky grin.

I looked at him with apprehension. "…do I have to start running?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"No, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anyone", Gibbs smiled. I'm offering you a chance to participate in this afternoon's self defense class with my team. I think it's important that people learn how to defend themselves, especially women."

I hesitated. "I don't know…" I didn't look forward to spending an afternoon with Tony and McGee.

"You have no choice", Gibbs said coolly. "Either you participate or I'll deny you any further acces to NCIS."

My mouth dropped open. "That's blackmail!"

"I know, but you'll thank me for the skills you'll learn this afternoon", he winked and guided me out of his office.

Great. I made my way back to the main office and prepared to face Tony again.

_A/N: Please review, the more reviews, the sooner I update! ;)_


	3. Self Defense Class and an Office Romance

_A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like the next chapter!_

McGee and Tony were talking to Ziva at her desk. Obviously telling her how they managed to scare me. Ziva didn't look amused though, she had a concerned expression on her face.

"Poor girl, what did he do to you?" she asked when I stood next to her.

"He had his hands around my neck and pretended he was going to choke me", I told her quietly. "Which wasn't funny", I added when I noticed Tony sniggering.

"Okay, okay, I went too far, I admit it. I shouldn't have scared you like that", he said and patted my back.

"What about the scratch?" I asked him.

"Don't sweat it, I'm insured. Are we even now?"

"I guess, but you'd better watch out, Gibbs made me join your self defense class this afternoon. I'll be able to kick your ass then", I warned him with a smile.

"We'll see about that", he winked.

…………………………………………………

An hour later Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby and I stood in the gym of the NCIS building.

"Right, we're going to do a little exercise of trying to escape a kidnap attempt. The best moment to escape is before you are put in the vehicle", Gibbs explained. "That line over there…" He pointed to a blue line a few yards behind him. "…is the line of 'doom'. If your 'kidnapper' manages to drag you across that line, you're lost. So try to get out of his or her grip before you cross the blue line."

"This is going to be fun", Abby remarked. "I'm good at this. The one who can get me across that line get twenty bucks from me."

Ziva put her hands on her hips and looked at Abby. "You're on. This is going to be a piece of pie."

"Cake, Ziva", Abby responded.

"Ah, right."

"Okay team, let's pair up", Gibbs clapped his hands. "I take it Abby and Ziva are a team. I'll take McGee, so that leaves you, Marit, with Tony."

I was about to protest when I saw Gibbs' stern look. Fine. I will show him that I'm perfectly capable of defending myself when I'm prepared for it.

"So...", Tony said. "Shall we get to it then?"

I nodded and had the impression he was looking forward to the prospect of me making a fool out of myself.

"Aaaaaaah!"

I jumped and looked to my left. Ziva dragged a frustrated Abby over the blue line with ease and dropped her on the floor.

We couldn't help but snigger at the sight of them. "Looks like Abby lost twenty bucks", I laughed.

"Indeed", Tony replied. "Anyway, let's get to it then. I know you're crap at defending yourself, so this should be easy for me, but try to get out of my grip, alright?"

I frowned at him, clenching my fists. "Just you wait", I warned him, although I realised he was much stronger than me.

"So there you are, waiting on…let's say the bus. You're all alone, waiting on the last bus after you went out with your friends. I sneak up on you, ready to get you into my scratched Ferrari", he said with a sly grin.

I lashed out and hit him on the arm. He spun me round, put me into a headlock and started to drag me backwards towards the line.

"This isn't fair, I'm wearing very high heels!" I objected, struggling to get out of his grip.

"That's exactly what you'd be wearing if you went out and someone tried to kidnap you. So this is very realistic. Or do you normally wear sneakers?" Tony was pulling me backwards with ease, despite my frantic attempts to get out of his hold.

"Not really", I said, trying to bis his arm.

"That's not gonna work", he said as he tightened his hold. I swore in frustration and sagged against him with my full weight, causing him to lower me to the ground.

I decided to go limp and stopped squirming. He suddenly released his grip and grabbed my wrists.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I cried out as he began to haul me across the floor by my wrists. Tony didn't answer but dragged me across the line. But he didn't stop there.

"What…hey! Gibbs, McGee…tell him to let go off meeee", I shrieked as I was dragged out of the room. "That's not funny, you're ruining my jeans!"

The others just laughed as they saw me disappear around the corner. There he pulled me up and smiled. "You are a wussy, Marit."

I glared at him and walked back into the gym, dreading what other moves Gibb was going to make us practice.

……………………………………………………………………..

After another hour of torture, the self defense class was finally over. I hardly managed to get out of any grip or hold whatsoever. That explained my bad mood. But I was soon cheered up when I got a chance to interview them during a a short break.

"So, I have a few questions about the relationships at work. Are there any romances going on at the moment?" I asked when everyone gathered around McGee's desk.

"Nope, it's strictly work here. No dating among colleagues", McGee said and took a sip of his tea.

I looked disappointed, I hoped I could use some juicy quotes for my article about dating at the office. Oh well.

"What about…", I started, but could not finish my sentence, because Gibbs came in to inform everyone about a new case, which was on a need-to-know base. He looked at me long enough to make me realise he wanted me to get out before instructing the team.

I decided to go to the lab to make a few notes for my article.

It was quiet there, but that changed half an our later. I just go myself something to drink when the door of the lab opened and two people stumbled in, laughing and kissing.

No romance among colleagues eh?!

I quickly hid under the desk and then realised I left my steaming cup of tea on it. They were soon going to find out someone was in the lab as well.

I closed my eyes and heard Abby tell McGee to wait a second.

"I don't remember making a cup of tea. Someone's here…", she whispered.

I got up from under the desk, gave them a small, hesitant wave and smiled. "Hi."

They didn't look too happy about the fact that I discovered their secret relationship.

"Look, Marit. You have to promise us that you won't tell the team…", McGee ordered me.

"Oh come on, what does it matter? It's nice to know that work and love can go together!" I said, happy with turn of events. This was fantastic material for my article, a secret romance in NCIS.

"No, Marit, no. Gibbs said he wouldn't tolerate any fooling around at work, said it distracts attention from the case we're working on", McGee said and Abby nodded in agreement.

"He's old-fashioned. You shouldn't have to keep this situation secret! I'll talk to him, I can hear him talking to Ziva in the hallway", I stated and wanted to walk to the door when Abby and McGee quickly restrained me.

Abby grabbed my arms, while McGee clamped his hand firmly over my mouth to prevent me from calling out to Gibbs.

"Don't you dare, Marit. This remains out little secret, Gibbs must not find out, you got that?" McGee whispered decisively.

I weakly tried to get out of their grip. At that moment the door swiftly opened and Gibbs and Ziva walked in.

They stopped when they saw what was going on. McGee and Abby immediately let me go and hastily tried to come up with an explanation.

"We uhm…", McGee started nervously.

"…were trying to teach Marit here how to escape from an attack with two kidnappers", Abby rapidly added. "Isn't that right, Marit?", she asked me with a forced smile.

Before I had a chance to answer, Ziva stepped in.

"I think I know what's going on…", she said with a grin.

_A/N: Does she really know about McGee and Abby's secret meetings in the lab? Review and find out in the next chapter! ;)_


End file.
